Years and Days
by ANEMPL
Summary: Harry potter is in quest to change time and fix the mistakes he made in his youth but his plans go astray when he finds himself a little father back then he expected.
1. Last Day of the Worst Years

Harry potter is in quest to change time and fix the mistakes he made in his youth but his plans go astray when he finds himself a little father back then he originally expected. How will Harry deal with the changes he has made, will he be able live is a world where peoples very personality seem to contradict everything he thinks he knew about them?

Chapter One

The last day of the worst year

Harry was prepared and now that he was so close to accomplishing his goal of ten years, he seemed unreasonably calm upon its completion, well completion of the first act it going to be a whole new ball game within the 24 hours.

Hermione would be furious if she realised what she was unknowingly participating in, she would scream him dead, luckily she would never know. His research had surprisingly gone beyond her comprehension she couldn't recognise half the runes on the small stones that surrounded Harry, she probably only understood about a third of that half. Ron had an Idea of the full plan but not nearly enough to cause the alarm that it should. Hermione Believed he was going back ten years, to the night before his children went missing. His life had just disappeared it seemed to vanish within a moment, he found it a week later, two minutes to late.

He still remembers Lilly's face his little girl her first breath, her first steps, her first ride to Hogwarts her first day at her first job, her last breath. No it was never ever going to happen again ten years it took but he was going back a further than anyone suspected. How could he truly justify using his knowledge to go back and save his family when so many other family had lost just as much if not more than his? Part of him guilty because he believed that no one had lost more than him, he had not a single family member left to call his own no aunt or uncle or even his cousin was left. Part of him recognised he was probably never going to see his children again that they were never going to exist part of him didn't want them to.

He was going to start again go back to his 11 birthday to save so many more people, he was going to stop the war that killed so many Voldemort was going to suffer for crimes he would never have a chance to commit. Hell if Harry had his way he would go back to before Voldemort was ever born and castrate Tom Riddle senior, however that wasn't exactly plausible, the only ritual he could find with the amount of power that could transport an human back more than a few weeks required you to transfer into you younger body, so you could only travel in your own timeline. How he wished he was Dumbledore at this very moment what things you could change with such knowledge, experience and age.

Harry Potter took a large breath and looked straight up at the last people left that he loved his two best mates, his brother and sister, his only comfort and his largest source of pain, they had their children, grandchildren too and they had each other. He will always wonder like those before him if his friends shall go on living as they have done if once he is gone does the timeline continue? Will this Ron and Hermione live without him? Will they be left to explain his disappearance? Part of them wanted the answer to be yes, another part no. They loved each other so much and had lived so much that to erase it all seems abominable yet to erase all the pain they suffered seem a kindness beyond any other.

A tense smile appeared on their lips it looked painful, "Alright mate?" Ron croaked.

"Yeah you?"

"Never better"

"Boys!" Hermione have scolded half sobbed "You be careful Harry I'm not joking"

"I'm going to miss you guys"

"Ron half laughed half choked "You're going to see us in within hours at most we will be the ones to be missing you"

"You're going to be so different it won't be the same"

"Ten year doesn't make that much difference"

"Oh Ron" Hermione huffed "You know as well as I do Harry is going back further than ten years hell you don't have to be merlin to figure that one"

"You knew?" Harry nearly fainted all this time and she knew!

"Of course I knew you hair maybe getting grey and you have more crow's feet then I do but your still the same Harry Potter, the Harry Potter who rushed into the girls bathroom in his first year to save a girl he hated from a troll he didn't know how to defeat. Honestly I'm so use to your saving people thing that I'm sure I have a seventh sense for it by now"

"You're not stopping me?"

"The war cost everybody something, I never found my parents Harry, I can only hope no one else did either and they lived happy long lives but I will never know" Hermione wiped fresh tears away, "If this timeline doesn't disappear after you leave I don't want another Hermione to live with what I do every day" Hermione sobbed.

Ron in an effort to keep their last moments with each other cheerful managed a small chuckle "To think we were keeping it from you to ease you mind Ha! To think if we had of stuck to your plan _you_ would have been disappointed!"

Harry saw what Ron was doing and join suit "Yeah imagine that" and Harry started to do his best impression he could of Hermione, it was a poor substitute. "Harry I can't believe you are being so thoughtful and cautions! You got to be more reckless if you're going to do something it should be over the top! Take more risks! Completely destroy the timeline if you have to!"

Ron couldn't help himself he burst out laughing "O merlin how I wish I could see THAT I would have died! O merlin… o merlin I can't breath" and a loud crack echoed around the room "Ouch what was that for?" Ron cursed as he turned towards his Wife

"Was anybody planning to tell before he left?" Hermione snapped but her eyes where filled with laughter.

"Are you kidding Mione I wasn't going to tell you even after he left!" Hermione slapped his so hard Harry cringed, yet he was still smiling. They never changed faced with losing him forever and they were still Ron and Hermione maybe they would still end up the same the golden trio no matter what,

Harry felt his time was up if he didn't go now he would never go it almost seemed impossible to leave them alone forever how selfish must he be to not only to leave them but ask them to help him leave them forever? Could he have stood in Ron's place? Holding his own wife saying the words that would instantly kill his best friend if he got them wrong or make him disappear forever never knowing how he lived if he was Happy if he had managed to change things for the better if he got it right? Harry shook his head he was crying this would never do, It was now or never… Harry picked now, he leaned down to place the last stone with the last rune upon it he hesitated for a second before placing it at his feet.

The effect was immediate, instantaneously ever rune of the three hundred started to glow a dark blue. Dark blue runes seemed to paint themselves all over Harry he could not move he found it hard to breath as if the ruins where slowly compressing him. He gave the nod to continue as he used all his strength to stand and look at his living room what was left of it all the furniture gone only pictures remained three small children seemed to smile at him from every corner so few seemed to show the latter years, as time went on he had stopped taking pictures, why had he stopped taking pictures?

Ron and Hermione started to chant an low voices soft and calm in words so old and forgotten that he could only hope they said the right. Four chants for the four colours of the runes each and its separated meaning and you could not change you chant till the runes themselves had changed whether you had to chant it once or a hundred times you don't change your chant for each chant sends a part of you back. The runes are your link to the past and their colour shows what parts are transferred blue was a sign that no part of your old self was imprinted on your younger counterpart, if you tried to send one part before the other you're dead.

Harry only knew the words because Hermione insisted she had the translation.

_**Dear friend we wish for you well**_

_**We hope to change your line of time**_

_**We send back your blessing of power**_

_**Let it serve you as it does now**_

_**Blue to you, you to blue**_

_**Repeat**_

_**Repeat**_

_**Repeat**_

_**Repeat**_

_**Repeat**_

_**Repeat**_

The runes turned gold to indicate that _blessing of power_ hence his magic had left, he could still pull out but he would forever be a squib. He nodded his head to confirm his wish to continue it was his last chance, he noted that hormone was in full blown tears now.

_**Dear friend we wish for you well.**_

_**We hope to change you line of time.**_

_**We send back your thoughts which you store.**_

_**Today cannot use them as yesterday can. **_

_**Gold was told gold is sold.**_

_**Repeat**_

_**Repeat**_

_**Repeat**_

_**Repeat**_

_**Repeat**_

_**Repeat**_

_**Repeat**_

_**Repeat**_

_**Repeat**_

Harrys eyes went blank and there was no nod for his thoughts stored _his memory _was gone the runes turned red.

_**Dear friend we wish for you well.**_

_**We hope to change you line of time**_

_**We send back flesh to find flesh**_

_**Red was is said red is dead**_

_**Repeat**_

_**Repeat**_

Harrys body was beginning to fade his body was looking for his younger body to try and stop now was just stupid. The runes tuned white.

_**Dear friend we wish for you well.**_

_**We hope to change you line of time**_

_**Let's make room so we may place you**_

_**And let us be forgiven**_

_**White is light we hope it is right**_

Harry was gone his whole being just floated away leaving nothing but his cloths and crack rocks behind, Ron was shocked, Hermione was lost to the world because of her tears and dozens of young faces where smiling like nothing had ever happened in the first place.

AN

So what do you think?

btw SC isn't on hold but my Beta has moved and she has no internet I know it's bad timing don't kill me and you can't kill her either cause she my sister and I'm very overprotective of her.

R&R if you what I love to hear from you all

Looking for a Beta cause even when she has the net my sister is lazy with editing and so I'm only going to give her ONE story at a time.

I have an itch to start a third story in hope of giving myself something to do while I'm waiting for SC and now DY to be edited. I have three Ideas 1) is another time travel but Harry go's back in his older body to teach his younger self 2) is a girlHarry who is raised by unicorns and other creature in the forbidden forest and 3) Severus Is a slave to Harry to save his life, NO SLASH.

So what one do you like the sound of most, or would you rather I wait and just focus on Siblings Comfort and Years and Days for now?


	2. Years become Days

Harry has arrived what will he find?

Chapter two

Years become Days

Ron and Hermione where chanting he could hear them, he could see them yet he could hear and see other things two, soft voices a bright light and he seemed to be wrapped up in something soft and warm. His living room was fading his friends where on their last chant and then they were gone his last thought "_I love you guys keep well"_

* * *

><p>Harry felt nausea worse that traveling by floo yet her reframed from vomiting, Hagrid wouldn't like that. With that thought he realised that this was not what he had expected it was completely dark and silent, Hagrid snored louder than a jet engine. He knew he was supposed to be transported back into his sleeping body so he could ease into the past and to avoid detection, so where was Hagrid? This wasn't right Harry tried to sit up he failed he was wrapped up in cloth that was in no way Hagrids jacket.<p>

He tried to struggle but it was like his body was just too weak to move, what the hell was going on? Harry swallowed only to realise he had no teeth, shocked he tried to wiggle and he soon stop his mind raced he was weak small and toothless he screamed and the cry of a small infant not even two weeks old filled the air. The cries of distress grew with ever second, Harry understood what the cries meant but he refused to believe it, it was a dream he was not a newborn baby it was impossible.

Soft whispered voices could be heard "He just went to sleep maybe he will nod of again" on hearing this Harry cried as hard as his tiny lungs would allow he would not be ignored he need to find out what was going on this wasn't what he had planned!

"James he not going back to sleep" and the room flooded with light and the face of a young women with bright green eyes and a halo of red hair appeared above him. For half a second he believed it to be Ginny and had some very choice words for her before he realised that it was impossible if he was a newborn then Ginny didn't even exist yet. It could only be one person and as he was lifted into the air by hands that where almost as big as his whole body he fell silent.

"Look Lilly you've spoiled him already"

"James you were as worried as I was he seemed so stressed just moments ago"

"He's Fine jus… what is he doing?"

Harry was kicking and pushing on what he now believed to be his baby blanket with all his might. Harry was not fine James Lilly? His parents alive this was impossible! This was not happening sure it was technically possible but ever book he had ever read on the subject advised against going back to being infant, the magical shock nine times out of ten would kill such a small body. There was also cases of people who at the age of three where showing signs of being stir crazy and they were suspected of being time travellers who had been unable to cope with being an infant with nothing to do.

"Maybe he's hungry?"

"I just fed him James"

"Maybe he's wet"

"No his blanket is charmed to change colour if that was the case"

"You and your charms" James chuckled yet worry was creeping into his voice "Do newborns normally act like this?"

"Not to my knowledge… Do you think…? Maybe it might… you know have something to do with the… Prophesy?"

"It's a bit early to assume that but still" James stared down at his son who was looking very flushed "We should call Dumbledore just in case"

Footsteps indicated that James Potter had indeed left and the distant sound of the fire flaring soon followed, Harry was now alone with His mother for the first time in his 60+ years of life. He had to remind himself that his body was now possibly only 60 hours old but it made him queasy just thinking about it so instead he stilled his flailing arms and legs, mostly out of sheer exhaustion, and put his remaining energy into studying the face that loomed above him. Bright Green eyes, dark soft red hair smooth skin. Was his first impression but he soon noticed that her eyes where tired and held sorrow, her hair was tangled and her skin at the tender age of 20 held worry lines and dark bags under her eyes. Harry supposed that some of this could be attributed to having a newborn but he knew most of it would be from the war and being hunted by a madman wouldn't help either.

Harry attention was ripped from his Mother by a voice he could never forget yet he hadn't heard it in over 20 years, Albus Dumbledore was speaking softly and reassuringly to a very worried and panicked James.

"James I sure it's nothing, he's a baby they do all sort of odd things" and Harry felt himself being passed over into another set of arms and Albus Dumbledore was peering down at him, flowing silver beared and all and Harry couldn't help when a giant toothless grin spread against his infant face.

"Is he… yes he is his first Smile!" Lilly potter squeaked

"His first?" Albus turn his attention away from Harry "I've seen him Smile before I'm sure"

"Well yeah he done those little funny smiles before like when he's got wind" James shaking his head "But he's never full out big faced grinned before"

"He's only 11 days old James! Can you believe it? Proper smiling before he's a mouth old!"

Albus Tuned to face Harry again "Well besides the grinning he seems perfectly normal to…" Harry started kicking and screaming again he was not perfectly normal he was 11 days old of for merlins sake! How was he going to live like this it was insane! "Hey, hey what wrong there little man" Was Albus Dumbledore baby talking to him? "This is highly unusual from what I can detect he is perfectly fine calm little one Calm" Harry cried on and on stoping several times to breath, every now or then he would stop for a few seconds out of exhaustion but the moment he found the energy he would start up again. Harry saw how worried they were but he could not stop eventually he would make them understand, after thirty minute of full blow screaming he was forced to subdue himself, partly due to hiccups that had overwhelmed him and because his voice was so hoarse that it was barely more than a croak.

The adults all looked relieved to have him silent but they were stilled worried, they could tell that he was just as distressed as before even if he wasn't as loud. "Dumbledore there is clearly something wrong no new born just acts that way for no reason!"

"Yes James I know, I can't understand it he's acting out strong distress but what has caused it I have no way of knowing" well that was a lie Dumbledore had one method but she was in no way about to take a trip into an infant mind. "Unless…."

"What! Unless what Dumbledore!"

"I've have herd of cases of infant seers"

"Seers?" Lilly was unbelieving "I sorry but that just to fare fetched a seer predicting another seer to kill you know who?"

"Lilly you jump ahead of yourself there is no reason at this stage to believe Harry is indeed the chosen child there is another boy born as the seventh months and that's all we know so far"

"Well maybe not!" jumped in James "This might be the power he knows not! This might be our wining card" this revelation both thrilled and frighted the first time father he wanted then war to end but he also wanted his child as far away for it as possible.

"James Voldemort" both adults shivered "Knows about child seers I have reason to believe he may have been one for I still wonder, knowing about his first 11 years of life, how he learned to control his magic without instruction. No if Harry is a child seer I highly doubt it is a power he knows not mostly because Children grow out of it normally by the time their six, so unless you believe that your child will defeat Voldemort before he turns six it's out of the question"

James was now disappointed yet relived and so confused. Lilly always seeking knowledge asked "Grow out of it how do you grow out of seeing the future?"

"Child Seers use their ability's to understand. You must understand that as an infant and child everything that happens to and around you is confusing. Some small children use their magic unknowingly to try and understand this taps into the inner eye as some call it and give them visions, for example if a child saw a word before he could read his mind might show him what it meant"

"But How do we know if that what's happened to Harry and why did it cause him to scream?"

"Lilly a child cannot choose what is sees if it saw a wand for the first time and saw what is does they could see countless options from a sparks to the killing curse and more as for your fist question we can't tell till he older unless you invade his mind which I refuse to do on one so young"

"So what do we do?"

"Try to introduce him to everything and show him what it does quickly and when he does see things distressing treat it like a nightmare and use a child size calming drought when he's older"

"Is that all"

"I'm afraid so… but I cannot help wonder what an 11 day old was trying to understand in the middle of the night in complete darkness when that would cause such a reaction but he seem fine now I dare say he's even fallen asleep alas children are a wonder and a miracle prophesy or no"

Harry did indeed seem asleep worried but with nothing else to the Potters put their child back in his crib it was early even for them to be asleep but the night seemed long so they fell into a restless sleep expecting to be woken within hours anyway.

Little did they know that they had been tricked Harry was wide awake and silently panicking he was going to go insane being stuck in this body. Though he admitted that he had never herd of child seers before if he had paid attention in division he might of, it could be useful. Then for the first time did Harry realise what this could possibly mean If he played his cards right he may just be able to save his parents life's and not grow up an orphan which would allow him to start train his body for the upcoming battle a lot sooner it would be tricky but not impossible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**I know you all want SC updated well blame my beta it's all her fault I've been waiting forever for the next chapter now.**

**Also luck hates me I was in a Motorbike car collision and yes I was on the bike so it hurt a lot! And I've quit both my jobs and moved since then so I've been looking for work the only reason I did this was I house sitting in the middle of nowhere and I have a lot of spare time on my hands.**

**I know you still want to kill me so if you want an un-beta version of SB let me know and I will try to beta it on my own but it will lack the standard that the last few chapter held.**

**DON'T KILL ME **


	3. Seer Child

Chapter Four

Seer Child

* * *

><p>Harry hatted his life; the day after he became 11 days old was horrible. Woken up with hunger pain at two o'clock in the morning sucked but he did fall asleep again. Waking up at five o'clock to frantic parents who thought he had died was only slightly amusing. But then the horror started.<p>

First thing of the day was breakfast and Harry was starving right up till he realised that in his past life his mother had breast fed him and intended to do so still seer child or not. Being a 60+ man Harry had other ideas this was his mother and her refused to do anything of the sort with her breasts it was perverted! Oh How Lilly Potter did try and struggle all the time in vain and yet no bottle was produced, so for now Harry went hungry.

Then against all his better judgement Harry who had been holding on all night was forced to relive his bladder and bowl and the embarrassment grew "Awww you're a stinky little thing aren't ya!" After such humiliation he was sure to die when it became bath time, with all the fondling of his privets to get them clean so he could "charm all the ladies" as his father put it.

But the true horror returned for his mother refused to budge on the issue of feeding. Not that he could make any convincing logical argument besides clamping his mouth down shut. By midday however they were both so worried that they practically forced him, not that Harry had much will left, his body was screaming for nutrition and after his bath this seemed like the next step and it didn't taste bad either.

Harry slept a lot if only to escape boredom yet this gave him nightmares for his mind had no shields and he was finding it difficult to erect any. But it came with the added bonus of really convincing his parents that he was a seer and no matter how much Albus said it was no proof; Harry knew he had him convinced to.

* * *

><p>Harry was now three months old and a well-developed one as well, after a week of eat sleep poop cry, he promised never to comment that baby's had it easy again. Harry had taken to exercise whenever he was alone or the attention was off of him he would do every kind of exercise he could possibly imagine. From wiggling his fingers and toes to lip movement and finding the heaviest thing in his reach to grab and lift till his arms collapsed.<p>

So fare harry had managed a few milestone he rolled a week ago he could hold his own head of course he did all the reaching, gurgling and cooing and to his utter pleasure he even said his first mini word… "us" he was going for Albus unfortunately the Potters herd and skipped over the moon, then spent the next three day trying to figure out what he was trying to say, so he decided to play nice and say da a week later. He picked da because his father was slightly less annoying with the baby talk… He was worried he would grow to resent his parents if this continued.

Today was special it was a _FAMILY _day meaning the marauders all got together and turned the house upside down much to his Mothers dismay not that Harry felt sorry for her, he had spent the last 20 minute listening to the word Mum repeated over and over.

Loud bangs on the door indicated that they had arrived. James was quick to get the door and in marched Sirius followed closely by Remus and Peter. The first time this had happened was only a few days after his first 'seer' episode and what a shock it was he hadn't until that moment realised that he was not at Godrick's hollow and if he was definitely not under the Fidelius charm. Doing the numbers he did recall that Peter had been secret keeper a week before Voldemort attacked and that he was over a year old by then, so wherever he was and however he was protected he was unsure but he did know one thing it was safe.

He was passed around from 'uncle' to 'uncle' and though distressing when he first was laid in Peters arm he was more than content to stay there now. The first time he a kicked and squealed like death himself was holding him but he soon regretted not only did he witness first hand his Fathers bullying side this time aimed at Peter but neither Sirius or Remus where great company to a infant, Sirius expected to much and Remus to little Peter, when he finale allowed him to be held by the man, spoke normally and calmly not loud and ruff nor baby talk and overly carful for both where extremely annoying.

Peter was now known as Harrys favourite for Harry would just lay in his arm and sleep, in Harrys eyes it helped a lot that he had no real memories to compare Peter with his past for Sirius though he spoiled him rotten didn't see Harry as a last link to James and therefore treated him not as an equal but as a kid though he supposed being an infant didn't help. Remus was the same he was no longer the young man who he mentored though third year but a baby who need to be mentored though his ABC's.

With Peter there was no preconception it was so far from his previous treatment that he didn't even care if this man once killed his parents, besides being on the chubby side Peter was like a very comfy, warm pillow. Plus Harry had an evil plan, pay back for all the 'Mum' sessions forced on him.

"Siri he said Da the other day you will never believe it and since you were last here he started rolling never stops either, it always like he got someplace to go" James continued to Prattle away till Remus interrupted him.

"James you must be jokingI know that the Longbottom's child Neville Hasn't spoken a word nor rolled and _your_ claiming he's doing both all day he not a wonder child" Remus ridicule put Harry at unease was his display overly intelligent, was he doing too much? This also perked Lilly interest and she moved away from Peter and her son to hear more.

"Really Remus" she interjected because she could see James was never going to ask "Are you sure? When did you last see Alice?" Alice was in Lilly's year they shared a dorm for years and therefore where quite close.

"Last week he's a cute child but he basically lay in your arms smiling and laughing, though he did reach for his grandmothers glasses while I was there"

"Remus James isn't lying, Harry is always saying da though I get the feeling he refuses to say my name on purpose but then I've NEVER herd Harry laugh but still for children only born hours apart to have such a gap in development…"

Remus misreading her concern commented "Lilly if what you say is true it just mean Harry is advanced for I know that Nevile isn't considered behind because Alice was so proud that he was making ALL the major mile stones set out by the medi-witch"

"Yes that was what I was worried about" all head turn to her now.

"You don't want a smart child?"

Lilly looked shocked at the question after all she should want a smart child but not one smarter then the only other boy who may defeat the dark lord, because the better Harry was the more likely he would be "Marked his equal" Harry felt the tension and to distract his mother he changed his plan slightly.

"Li…" complete silence "Li, li, li."

* * *

><p>Six months and life was easer he was now allowed a bottled and seeing he chance refused the breast from then on, though he suspected that breast milk still made it's way into his bottle, He was never drinking milk again after this was all over. Crawling also really helped with his sanity, being able to escape his parents by hiding behind things was fun, if not frustrating for them, he also used it to his advantage by hiding in his Dads study and reading whatever he got his hands on his eyesight wasn't even that bad yet, though he supposed not changing his glasses for seven years didn't help his eyesight much. He had been found once surrounded by books his mother was so shocked that not a one was damaged, James joked that he had a bookworm for a son Harry laughed at that, he made a point to laugh often to make him seem more normal.<p>

Albus was over today listening to Lilly going on about Harry's achievements and though Albus was also amazed at his progress Harry didn't want to stop his behaviour in case it was consider even more strange and it was hard to hide his progress with two watchful parents who were starting to grow on him. He felt guilty after that visit with his uncles after he spoke his Mum ran out crying and wasn't seen for the half of the visit Harry still didn't know if it was because she was frightened because of his advancement or upset that he tried to say her first name.

"Albus how is Neville Longbottom is he crawling yet?" Every fibre of Lilly body hope for a positive reply.

"Lilly you must stop doing this, yes, he is crawling not like young Harry but that means nothing! Children develop differently it tell us nothing about who they MAY become" Lilly was not convinced

"But HE seeks us HE is after us! HE wants my baby" Lilly stood her despair rippling into anger "Merlin sakes ALBUS he MY child my BLOOD I would die for him but what can I do against a dark LORD!"

Before Albus could calm her James, who was out on errands, arrived with a lough CRACK! "LILLY HARRY WE GOT TO GO!"

"James what's wrong?" Albus jumped up from his seat shocked

"It's HIM you know who! He found us we have minutes if lot less!"

Lilly's fears seem realised the next minute was a frantic wave of wands as emergency cases where retrieved containing cloths, photos and personal belongings then Harry was hugged tight to his mother and they where gone.

Five minute later Voldemort had burned the place to the ground

* * *

><p>First Birthday<p>

Harry was enjoying he old found ability of walking in fact he refused to be lifted if he had a choice but today he didn't, his feet hadn't touched ground almost all day, he was picked up here and whizzed around their. The best part was when present finally appeared because he was finally allowed to do something himself though he had to admit wizzy dizzys where fun even if his Mum did freak out each time she caught Uncle Sirius at it.

Harry was plopped down on the mat and his Parents handed him several medium brightly packaged present with twinkling stars and flashing brooms. Harry was looking at the stars all brightly twinkling thinking that he had seen simular paper on his own children's presents his Dad opened his mouth probably to tell he what to do with them But Harry already knew and after all he was a seer child. Grabbing stars he shredded the paper to tiny pieces much to his family's shock and amusement.

He received from his parents child puzzles, building blocks, a stuffed stag and strangely Lego witch must be form his Mum because his Dad and uncle Sirius where so puzzled and amused by the connectable blokes that they sat together and play liked children with them for most of the night. Uncle Remus gave him crayons much to Lilly's dismay "Are you going to clean the wall for me Remus!" but Harry wouldn't let them go this was something he could do over and over again without suffering boredom! A package as large as Harry himself from Uncle Sirius revealed itself to be the toy broom he had heard about that once so shocked he clapped and laughed like never seen before! Sirius was so happy that he had caused such an outburst "Well I know who the favourite now" he exclaimed.

"Ok Harry this is from me" Peter said softly a plain box with string was placed before him Harry knew from the start it was different somehow and as the string came loose he knew just how much so, for nestled inside was a small, soft, fluffy grey kitten. The Cat in the letter was from Peter? Peter was the person who gave him his real first pet? Without thinking Harry turned and grabbed him around the neck in an almighty hug.

"Hey I gave you a broom where's my hug?" Harry blew him a raspberry "Too smart"

Harry released his uncle and turned once again to his new pet and said clear as day "Kitten"

"What did you say Harry?'

Harry grinned and pointed towards the small ball of fluff and proclaim again "KITTEN!"

"Lilly is our son first proper word kitten?"

"KITTEN!"

"Now if that isn't was proof of a seer child I don't know what is" Harry turned to face Albus, who had appeared out of thin air, and just grinned even more repeating his word over and over in childish joy. "Lilly, James can we have a word"

"What is it Professor?"

Albus seemed discontented to speak openly but seemed to override himself "I was thinking that all this moving from safe house to safe house isn't good for young Harry and I think I Have the solution." Here he paused for effect "Why don't you place yourselves under the Fidelius Charm I sure anyone here would be willing to be your secret Keeper.

"NO!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**How did you like it?**

**Ok I suppose I should of mentioned that this does contain Deathly Hallow but I forgot ****So yes everything from books 1-7 will be included plus a few extras… o_O**

**SC may have to be put on hold I hope not I do have chapter 1-3 beta but not 4 and 5 and of cousrse from six up have all be beta so if you guys want I can post them their ar****e some diffrunces that have been put if that I hope will plsease you but if you want to wait for 4 and 5 its up to you**

**I like reviews but its up to you!**


	4. The Days that changed Years

Chapter four

The Days that changed Years

* * *

><p>Continued Birthday<p>

"_NO!"_

"Harry hush adults are talking" James scolded.

"As I was saying anyone in this room will suffice as a secret Keeper" Dumbledore continued "Sirius is a powerful wizard and more than willing I'm sure"

"Dam right I am"

"What about Peter!" Exclaimed James "He a dear friend and no offence Peter everyone will suspect Sirius and nobody you"

Harry had enough of the adults, part of him refused to believe that this was the same Peter, but logically he couldn't ignore it "NO! NO! NO!" Harry ran and clutched the legs of his favourite Uncle nobody was ignoring him now "BAD NO BAD! Urt" Harry clean burst into tears, He had never played his seer role like this before but he didn't think this would be the last time he would.

No words were spoken for a good three minutes but Harry refused to relent he would not have history repeat itself. "I agree with Harry." Shocked harry gazed up and Peter questioningly, "Theirs something I haven't told you, I was going to wait till at least till tomorrow for Harry Birthday didn't seem the occasion." Here he took a deep breath as if the next words where painful "I was approached by a death eater two days ago… He said the you know who wanted information and I would be rewarded highly if I cooperated and I wouldn't live to regret it if didn't… well we can all guess what kind of information he wants" Harry was beyond shocked now THAT certainly never happened last time round, in fact Harry was wondering if any of this did because he always had the impression that that the Idea of Peter as secret keeper was never spoken to Dumbledore in fact Sirius had said it was his idea in the future/past so what was going on?

"Are you ok Pete?" James questioned for he really did care even if he had funny ways of showing it.

He just smiled "Yeah I mean well no… I'm scared shitless but what can I do?" Harry was now very proud of his uncle if not confused he actually reminded him a bit of Neville.

"We can only assume that whoever we pick would likewise have the same problem" Lilly reasoned.

"Well if the secret keeper lived at the address it would solve this problem, let's not put ourselves under Fidelius but our house" James smiled brightly expecting praise.

"That would work but if something _where _to happen, you wouldn't be able to receive unlimited help" James face fell, Remus shot an apologetic smile towards him for pointing out the flaw.

"Why don't you be the secret keeper Albus? You know who wouldn't dare threaten you!" Sirius exclaimed mimicking his best friend's expression from moment before, everyone seemed to be shocked at the mention of such an idea, except Dumbledore

"That an excellent idea my boy! So where shall you be living?" Albus clapped his hands together.

"Godricks Hollow" James and Lilly called in unison smiling at each other afterwards.

* * *

><p>A few weeks latter<p>

No one had foreseen Voldemorts reaction to the news that the Albus Dumbledore himself was personally protecting the Potters. Voldemort had chosen Harry as the first boy to die feeling him the bigger threat, he had never forgotten about the Longbottom family, until now. Albus Dumbledore protecting the Potters and therefore Harry himself had given strength to Voldemort suspicions. The hunt now was truly on Peter, Remus and Sirius dare not show their faces outside of work and battles for they wore 300 galleons bounty's a piece, 1000 was given if you managed to snag all three. Surprisingly the death toll didn't sky rocket it sunk deeply Voldemort had a one track mind he didn't care much for what his followers did while he was on his wizard hunt and so all that ever happened was mini battles, the death Eaters where afraid of doing too little or too much, and so deaths where fare and few between.

The Potters were now unknowingly getting a tiny Idea of how their own son felt, 24-7, frustrated board and lonely. Due to the massive man hunt it was considered way to dangerous for anyone but Dumbledore to know the location of the Potters one person under the Imperius curse could lead to disaster. Also Harry had the suspicion that this was to stop the flow of information for with no way to reach the Potters Voldemorts only other option was to try to flush them, either with battles or hostages. Though If Voldemort had any brains he should realise they're not going to take their son out into battle or rescue missions.

Harry had come to a frightening conclusion, he was, to his knowledge, unreachably so if Voldemort couldn't attack him then yes he and his parents were safe but that meant the only roads this could lead to where both very murky, one Neville would be attacked and either die or be the boy who lived OR the Longbottoms would never get attacked therefore there would be no boy who lived meaning that unless someone got of a lucky shot (unlikely) then Voldemort wouldn't be stopped until Harry was at least in his teens… all that death. Harry wasn't counting on Neville becoming the boy who lived, he had a funny suspicion that a lot of very unique circumstances came into play that allowed him to live that night and unless there was another Death Eater out there, who was madly in love with Alice Longbottom he seriously doubted Neville's chances.

* * *

><p>Halloween<p>

Things where bad, Voldemort was frustrated. For weeks on end he had searched for Harry then he got violent, the death toll was rising again, to Harrys horror people who should of lived died, but people who should of died before the end of the war also lived, on death eater side Bellatrix Lestrange Became an widow when Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange attacked an Muggles village with a few new recruits all died but Rabastan. Macnair perished along with others Harry had never heard of while on a raid so he assumed that the others had died in his time also. For the Order Marlene McKinnon lived as did Benjy Fenwick but both Emmeline Vance and Dedalus Diggle died in the same attack that killed Rodolphus Lestrange. The Bones also lived to Harrys shock. Regulus Black also lived witch worried Harry greatly.

Harry had been nervous all day he was sitting waiting for any sign that something was about to happen, the Potter where worried because he had said little all day witch was very uncharacteristic for him. Much to Harry displeasure they were celebrating Halloween, they had last year as well but he wasn't expected to join then, Harry was far from in the mood to celebrate the day his parents died ON the day they died it was creepy to put it mildly. But as they day wore on he started to relax after all who was going to find them? There was no way Dumbledore would reveal their location to anyone he was overprotective. At about four Harry much to his dismay was sent for his afternoon nap, what was worse was his body actually needed the sleep. Before he closed his eyes he comforted himself with the fact that today was not cursed and just because it was today it didn't mean a thing.

* * *

><p>The day was cursed<p>

Harry woke sluggishly from his nape sleepy and disoriented he was not on the couch as he should be but in some ones arms, his Dads he believed for it was the stronger grip of a man. A beautiful round face was before smiling his first thought Neville's Daughter before he realised she was not even possible to exist yet so that left Alice Longbottom, oh no.

"He's awake, Hello sweetie" Alice Longbottom cooed

_This can't be happening _Harry head shot up fast as a bullet fear evident in his eyes. He recognised nothing that surrounded him this was NOT Godricks Hollow.

"Hey sweetie it's ok you safe you just come to visit me"

That's not good.

"Harrys never Visited anyone before have you son?" James Potter laughed and Harry felt his body rock along with his Father's.

Harry was plopped on the ground next to a bewildered baby Neville who was just as surprised as Harry at him being here. Only then did Harry consider that like himself Neville up to this point had never seen a child his own age poor kid. Searching the room Harry noted that he had been here at least a few minutes if not hours for His Mother was comfortable in conversation with Neville's Father and a tray of tea and another half full of biscuit sat on the small living room table. No one seemed worried or stressed his Mother was smiling his Father laughing everyone was Happy. Then the wards shuddered and nobody noticed nobody but Harry who realised in an instant that only one person would be at the Longbottom's trying to get in and Harry was positive that that him being here was by no means a coincidence.

"RUN!" Harry screeched at the top of his lungs jumping up in a moment and frightening poor Neville half to death.

"Harry what wrong?" Lilly asked nervously Harry was a seer child to their knowledge after all.

"Bad, run bad!" then the Wards gave a mighty quake something the adults couldn't miss and then they looked at Harry with something akin to fear etched on their faces he confirmed their worst nightmare, "Voldemort." The Longbottems who had never before witnessed Harrys Seer episodes were convinced and like all good parents they did the most logical thing that came to their minds and panicked. Grabbing he son Alice started sobbing into her sons hair, Frank boldly stood in front of her wand at the ready prepared to die, Harry had enough, brave they may be but stupidity was going to get them nowhere. Harry screamed at the top of his lungs "NO RUN, RUN NOW!" Alice got the message and tore down the hallway her son in arms where she was going Harry had no idea but he trusted her not to go hide in a closet but run to safety, Frank was staring down the door wand shaking and bouncing on the balls of his feet Harry had the distinctive impression that he was weighing his options trying to decide what action would give his wife and son the best possible chance of survival the wards took another hit and the house shook knocking Harry off his feet. Frank gave the door one last look before he tore off after his wife.

James and Lilly Potter froze only now realising their mistake why had they come what was the point? Their son was to be killed tonight because they had cabin fever? "HELP! NEED HELP!" Harry screeched James shook himself from his daze and conjured a Patronus which to Harry shock was a bull not a stag like he had always assumed.

"Dumbledore we're at the Longbottems no time to explain, you know who is here, Harry is with us the wards won't hold much longer please hurry" the silver bull charged out the room a hundred miles an hour at the exact moment the wards fell in a clap of thunder that shattered every window in the house. Harry once again toppled over and his Mother rushed to pick him up and she had taking two steps toward the Hall herself when the door was blown open but this time is wasn't a surprise and this time James Potter had his wand.

Spells went flying green, orange, red, purple but James Potter was no match for Lord Voldemort and Lily could see that her husband was slowly losing "JAMES!" Voldemort looked sideways at her spotting his real target he was distracted for a mere second witch was enough time for James to get a lucky blasting hex though that send him sailing backwards, James triumph was short lived a curse that Harry couldn't Identify hit his father square in the chest spinning him backwards, blood spinning off him staining the walls. James crashed hard into the back wall sliding down it in a heap unmoving; a ruby puddle seeping through his cloths, Harry recognised it now as a dark flesh shredding curse. "NO! JAMES!" Voldemort now had all eyes for her Lilly turned to run once more and had to jump out of the way of a cutting curse that ended up tearing it way though the hall and collapsing it making turning her escape into a dead end, she forced he son behind her

"Not Harry, not Harry, Please not Harry!" Lilly was frantic trying to shield her son from view

"Stand aside, you stilly girl … stand aside now…" Voldemort was cold and emotionless in his offer.

"Not Harry! Please no, take me kill me instead –" She was sobbing on the floor now, Harry couldn't see Voldemort due to his human shield but he could easily imagine him pure look of loathing. "Not Harry! Please…" Lilly seemed to have had lost her voice and was sobbing once more "Please" she choked "Have mercy… have mercy…"

Voldemort was laughing in that shrill way that always made Harry skin crawl "Avada Kedavra!" three things happened at once, Harry heard a loud crack, in his mind he screamed _'no not her not again'_ and Lilly Potter disappeared. The killing curse flew deadly close over Harrys head but Voldemort as shock as he may or may not be didn't hesitate as he aimed his wand lower "Avada Kedavra!" and moment before impact Harry saw Dumbledore standing behind Voldemort not ten feet away his mother shocked beside him.

Impact and the blinding green light, It seemed to last several seconds and just as Harry was beginning to worry that this was death a sledgehammer smashed into his forehead the pain was unbearable but he managed to open his eyes just in time to see Voldemort struck down by his own curse shocked he screamed as his was reduced to vapour and fled still screaming. Harry then subcommand to a very childish desire that he was long due and bawled like the like the infant he was.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore had witness not one but two miracles in the space of a minute, the first was far less incredible though just as important as the second, for strong accidently magic was not unheard of, the fact was it save Lilly Potter was what counted.<p>

Albus had watched in horror as the killing curse descended upon the small child, an ache of sorrow washed over him, another innocent life lost in this pointless war. The moment before impacted bright green eyes met bright blue, calmness had never before been seen in the eyes of someone who was about to die, Albus attempted to relay his apology for the young boys short life with that single look. To his amazement young Harry's body did not absorb the curse and die but reflected it and lived, bleeding and in pain but still alive. It did however hit its caster and reduce his body to ash forcing his somehow still alive soul to flee.

This was going to take some explaining.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**Sorry to the SC readers who put me on alert no luck so far with my beta**

**I love and hate this chapter for so many reason mostly I hate the ending because the ending I want I can't make work, so it will most likely be the beginning of the next chapter. **

**I know that quite a few people hate Peter and may even hate me for making him good but I for one like to explore the unknown and I never have seen before a good Peter not that I looked. That said he won't have a major role it just that in SC the Peter of that story was evil and though never mentioned I'm sure everyone guessed that he was captured and repeating myself is soooo boring.**

**My next note of the night is that I have planned MANY OC student that will be attending Hogwarts because well I can and I need a few for much latter, I've got everything but names decided on and so due to my mind block I referring to you guys, I want at least 3 girls names and 4 boys also the girl that Draco married does anyone know what year she was in cause I can't find it though I do have her name written down somewhere. **

**Please R&R because it's depressing when you guys don't! thanks!**


	5. TDaYtF Aftermath

Chapter Five

The Days and Years that Followed

Aftermath

* * *

><p>Harry was at the Hogwarts infirmary, clutched by his Mother in a death grip, who was watching over the beds of his Father and the Longbottoms. His father was just asleep the flesh shredding curse was basically like lining a chimney with cheese shredders and then using floo powder very painful but only deadly if left spinning too long and luckily in a house there is more than enough walls to hit, after the blood replenishing potions he was as right a rain though it would leave scars. The Longbottoms were badly injured which was a shock to Harry, after all Voldemort never even got near them but Death Eaters where to block the back door so they had gone out of the cauldron and into the fire, the Order of the Phoenix had come to the rescue but all three had been badly cursed. Poor Neville had received a dark cutting curse to his right leg, being so young it did massive damage, he would have limp for the rest of his life.<p>

The large entrance doors swung open and a softly smiling Albus came bursting in his twinkling eyes looked like a thousand diamonds, yet there was an unreadably emotion lurking in the corner of his eyes, in his hand was the daily prophet. He gave Lilly a concerned look at her unresponsive behaviour and turned his gaze to match hers.

"It's all our fault" she whispered "Why did we go… why?"

"Lilly you cannot blame yourself" her clutch tightened on her son, Albus began to fear for his ability to breath and gently removed his from his Mothers care she made to protest and he continued. "Think of how much worse it would have been if you had not been there" Lilly Potters nostrils flared she went whites and in pure anger she spun off the bed she had been seated in and stared him down.

"IF WE HADN'T BEEN THERE!" Harry jumped in the headmaster's arms for a moment he was sure his aunt was standing in front of him that shrill voice was so familiar, "IF we hadn't been there NONE of this would have happened! He was after us! He showed up for us! If…"

"Don't dwell on if's and forget to live, If did not happen, this did" and with that he handed over the Daily Prophet with an amused smile.

Harry had no idea what was on the front of the page, his mother expression turn from confused to shocked to terror and finally ending of anger. But he had a good Idea for the back was covered in a single article, _Harry Potter before the boy who lived._ Impressed that someone in the universe had remembered that he had live a whole year, the worst year of his life, before he survived the Killing curse he read, or tried to he really needed glasses soon, all about his last year which seeing as they had been in hiding for most of it the fact that they knew even a few small facts where amazing. Harry looked up to see his mother in tears.

"The boy who lived… how? Why? I mean I don't understand! I saw it with my own eyes but the killing curse is just that the KILLING curse what happened?" she looked up at Dumbledore teary eyed and she looked closer to eleven the twenty-one, Harry eagerly listened wondering how truthful Dumbledore would be.

Dumbledore replied softly detecting that Lilly potter was on the edge "You sacrificed yourself for you son, you were willing to die to save him"

"BUT I DIDN'T"

"It doesn't matter" he continued without changing his tone "You were going to, you would of if Harry hadn't interfered, and that protected Harry from Voldemort. He had offered you a chance to live in return for your son and you refused that cast a protection over him stronger than any curse, a protection of love"

Overwhelmed Lilly Potter sat and said nothing for several seconds and Harry watched as she tried to understand all the new information handed to her. So lost in thought he did not notice the door behind her open and Severus Snape stop mid step and stand still in the door way he had most likely expected her to be asleep. Harry noticed as did Dumbledore though he only gave hit by the way Harry was shifted in his arms.

"Why?" Harry who had been staring down Severus Snape looked towards his Mother "Why did give me the option? I'm muggle born and part of the order… so why?"

She couldn't have ask the question at a worse time Dumbledore glanced at his new Potions Professor before answering "I cannot say what his motives were" _not an complete lie _Lilly looked confused but decided it really didn't matter, Severus Snape slowly diapered back into madam Pomfrey's office.

-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-

To the Harry's horror the days that past his third defeat Of Voldemort where filled with press appearances, luckily his parents seemed just as disgusted of them as he was, they like them less after noticing his reactions to them, for Harry would snuggled into whoever was holding him and tremble, though it was out of anger and not fear as they assumed. Dumbledore however insisted that for at least a few days they make appearances to show the world that they were alive and mostly unharmed; it was a moral raiser apparently.

After a week or so both the Potters and the Longbottems had retreated from all form of contact with the media for some long awaited rest. This was no real improvement for Harry, he went from the being goggled by the public who never came closer than twenty feet to being worshiped by close friends of the family who had no distance restrictions, Sirius called him boy wonder, Remus cried over him every other day, The Longbottems were both happy that Harry was marked and distraught that their son was crippled, Poppy worried, Minerva pampered and every other order member just begged to hold him, except Moody who didn't even ask for permission before picking him up and started drumming constant vigilance into his infant mind and wasn't satisfied till Harry repeated the sentence back to him.

Only Snape's sneer, Dumbledore's sweets and Peters silence suited Harry taste of relaxation. Harry would reach for only those three beside his parents, who treated him much the same as before, defeater of Dark Lord or no he was their son and they loved him no more or less than before, although James Potter threatened to disown his son every time he reached for Snape even though the black clad Professor would just sneer hard and walk away, he did not partake in the fawning of Potter and only saw the brat at order gatherings.

-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-

November 30th 1981

It was a month to the day since Voldemorts defeat and Harry had become an intense reader of the daily Prophet, the Potters seemed to think he liked to see photos of himself and Harry didn't discourage that belief. For he never wanted them to realise he was reading and not carefully combing the pages looking for his face.

He had learned that there was a lot to learn from newspapers, an article on the Bones had revealed that they had a son earlier in the year a fact that was unknown to him due to the lack of newspapers in hiding, people who were single where now married, people who were married where now widowed and apparently people who were dead are having babies, Suzan always said she wished she had a brother.

Harry face was plastered all over the paper that was to commemorate the one month anniversary, and no new news was gathered in the actual news part of the paper, Kitten who was Harry's faithful companion was of more interest, now full grown though young at heart, Kitten was seemed to have a sixth sense into his emotions and she would always come to distract him when he was board or upset. Kitten was at the moment siting on his newspaper pawing at his nose. Harry, grateful that he didn't have a reputation to uphold, enjoyed childishly cooing back at the feline while scratching behind her ears.

James potter walked in to the kitchen spotting his son on the floor with Kitten he smiled and was thankful once again to Peter for his choice in gifts, Harry seemed happier now that he had a companion for Harry never took to the Longbottems child Neville though that might be because Harry was an active child and Neville was still trying to relearn how to walk. Pouring himself a cup of coffee with one hand he used the other to remove the paper from underneath kitten and sat himself down leaving his son to his own devices.

Half an hour later Lilly walked in still in her night cloths. "James Potter! When I say I need you to wake me up early I mean it" Her husband and son didn't even bother to raise their heads it was normal the past week or so for the red head witch to complain about needing to be awoken, she seemed to think that if she was the last to wake she had wasted the whole morning in bed. She continued her rant listing all her chores for the day while she started Harry's breakfast pureed banana and apple _yum_ Harry wrinkled his nose and tried to remind himself that it wasn't milk.

"And what is our son doing on the floor JAMES" she then picked him up ignoring Kitten's meow of protest and place him in his highchair "Honestly James he's your son not a dog"

"I resent that" no one jumped at Sirius presence in the doorway he was at the Potters more often than not and a lot more often with Christmas around the corner. He promptly sat next to his godson, eyed his bowl of mush and stole it for his own, replacing it with a piece of toast from the table before drowning what was Harry's breakfast in one long slurp Harry giggling at his antics. That led to an argument between Sirius and Lilly about proper breakfast for toddlers "He may choke" cried one "Its toast Lilly he survived you know who toast won't kill him" bellowed the other "that has nothing you do with it he's too young" "Neville eats toast among other things" and the kitchen fell into silence to Harry utter relief.

Breakfast past harmoniously for another thirty minutes till James suddenly began choking, horror written over his face. His wife looked at him disapprovingly but before she could scold him James turned to his best mate with an apologetic look "Siri listen to this, _proud parents __**Rabastan **__and __**Bellatrix **__Lestrange__are Happy to announce the arrival of Betha Laila Lestrange born in the early hours of this morning both mother and child are doing well"_ now Sirius was the one choking.

People who were convicted AND brother and sister in-law were now married and having kids.

The world works in mysterious ways.

-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-

December 25th 1981

Harry wasn't looking forward to Christmas though he wasn't dreading it either, his Christmases where like his birthday children's toys bought for a child, no firebolts or invisible cloaks definitely no DADA books or foe glasses just more of the same stuffed toys and playing blocks. Harry was starting to notice he was spoiled not to the extent of his Cousin or Malfoy but still no child needed that amount of toys.

Harry knew what he was getting already not that his parents where careless with the information but because he had seen them, it had been his pet project to practice seeing magical auras again, for in his past life he had learned. Normally one learned the ability late in life for you had to be in the presence of magic for years before you can see it and most never manage to. Harry however had at the age of one been in the presence of magic for over fifty years and so he had accomplished something that was literally impossible. Being able to see magical auras was very useful it's what gave Dumbledore such an edge, it was how he saw past Harrys cloak and how he always knew who was standing outside his office. Seeing auras allowed you to detect lingering spells like a concealment spell, that's how Harry found his presents, it also told you almost anything about any person just by looking at their aura, if they were injured, if they had been exposed to or used dark Magic, if dark magic had been used on them and so on, regrettably you couldn't use ones aura as evidence because looking at ones aura was considered an evasion of privacy if you didn't have permission for said individual. That didn't stop Harry he had used it to detected many co-workers who had been imperiused.

Harry was enjoy his new found ability by being rather childish, he was picking his food apart flooding it with his magic and throwing it across the room watching it bounce of the walls and furniture leaving behind small residues of his magic behind Kitten would then eat them getting whatever small amount of magic was left all over her lips and paws, to put it mildly after ten minute's the kitchen was all spotty though only Harry noticed, Harry did hope it would fade enough for Dumbledore not to notice when he came over for Christmas lunch.

Harrys Dad has been watching him slowly empty his plate of pancakes, smiling as he son took a piece for himself before throwing a piece to the cat, and then repeat his actions he knew Lilly would scold him for allowing their son to throw away his breakfast but she was feeling unwell and was unlikely to be down before lunch to catch him. Plus he reminded himself Harry was lucky to be alive and so he should be allowed to enjoy himself a little while he could. James Potter shook his head of such dark thoughts the dark lord may not be dead but he wasn't likely to return anytime soon either it may be years before they need worry about such things.

* * *

><p>Harry was lying on the floor playing with his crayons smiling at Kitten who looked ridiculous with her face covered in lingering magic she in turn was staring back at him flicking her tail in annoyance as if knowing what he had done to her. The walls had faded as had the paw prints so Harry was confident that his antics would remain unnoticed seeing as his mother never allowed Kitten in the kitchen when they had guests. Three loud pops indicated the arrival of the three marauders, truly glad to see them Harry jumped and "UNCLES!" he screamed before running up to each in turn and hugging the them around the legs for their hands where overloaded in presents.<p>

* * *

><p>Lunch time had arrived and Harry's Mum had yet to appear which was uncharacteristic of her even if she was unwell, Harry watched his Father make his way upstairs to check on her and announce that everyone was waiting, Harry spent the time studying his guest auras for though he had seem some he had never seen most of the auras that where now spotted across the table. Dumbledore's was by far the largest though it had nothing to do with one power level but with one age for auras where like rings in a tree it show you ones past if Harry squinted he imagine he could just see the thin dark line that indicated the headmasters short experimentation with the dark arts in his youth that leaded up to his sister's death, the rest of the room was less interesting the Longbottems had small amounts of dark magic left over from their ordeal with the attack on their house Neville had dark lines weaving though his leg indicating his condition, his uncles showed signs of recent battles. Peter had also come with a date, Amelia Bones to Harry's surprised, but Harry did remember that she had never married, her aura was strong but Harry had always known she was a powerful witch, Madame Pomfrey reeked of healing magic Hagrid giant magic was interesting But harry had seen it before and Minerva was much the same as he remembered her feline side still coming though her aura. Harry had no idea what his own aura looked like, one could not view their own aura it wasn't reflected in I a mirror nor did glow around your body as most Muggles believed, one aura was ones magic and one magic allowed you to view auras. Harry assumed that his aura seemed normal for a toddler because Dumbledore never mentioned otherwise, all the books he read said that an aura was cleansed when it travelled back, something about future magic not being able to affect magic in the past but it wasn't ever confirmed as no one could personally confirm their aura cleansing.<p>

The colours where beginning to hurt his eyes and her was about to turn off his ability for lack of a better word when his Mum and Dad appeared and as she apologised for her absents Harry stared at her in shock not believing what he was seeing, as she went on to explain she didn't know what was wrong with her Harry interrupted not even realising what he was saying.

"Mum you pregnant" everyone stopped talking and turn towards him, Sirius who had been taking a drink was so shocked that he covered Amelia in Butterbeer Harry giggled at the sight and continued "Happy Christmas"

-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-

Roughly four months latter

Harry was _'sleeping' _snuggled in-between his parents on the couch his legs curled up in his Fathers lap his head resting on his Mothers still swelling belly her fingers combing through his hair, it was these moments made all the milk and embarrassment worth it the moments Harry never had. Drifting in and out Harry listened to his parents midnight chatter, mostly plans for the nursery, before the atmosphere took an unexpected turn.

Harry listened as his Mum turn to his Dad and spoke nervously "James do you think we're doing the right thing having another child?"

Huffing in amusement he replied "Lilly flower if you having second thoughts it a bit late" his hand brushed across Harry face before resting on his wife abdomen "This child" he laughed "Is coming whether you want it to or not" here he paused to look straight into her eyes "And it feels nothing but right"

She smiled and further explained "Yes but I'm afraid, I'm afraid" she continued in fear of interruption "You were a single child you never experienced sibling jealously or rivalry, I did. When I was born my sister loved me but as we aged she began to resent me, my parents, mainly my Father, doted on me I was their baby their youngest, my sister was more like my sitter. I was considered more beautiful by strangers and more intelligent by teachers. It all got beyond breaking point with Hogwarts our parents where wide eyed at my new world I went where she could never follow and she never forgave me, I don't blame her and I don't want history to repeat itself.

"Lilly" he continued to laugh "I doubt very much that we will ever have to worried about Harry feeling neglected if he was completely normal without defeat of a dark lord under his belt he would still have Sirius who would consider it a great dishonour to abandon his godson, Remus who is far too honourably to play favourites, Peter who couldn't ignore Harry if he tried and you" he smiled "Who is going to love all her children the same whether you have two or twenty"

"I'm not worried about Harry" she took a deep breath "just think for a moment just how famous Harry really is, just think it's only going to grow with time. Imagine" she said replacing James hand with her own "This one boy or girl will have to grow up as the sibling of the boy who lived the media will be interested a first but not forever, kids at Hogwarts will always ask questions about Harry, Harry is overly smart what if" here she breathed in a shaky breath "What if the world expects of this one? What if we do?"

She was close to tears when she was interrupted "Lilly flower it will all work out, the world can expect all it wants it won't matter, and we both know that Harry is a seer child, and that it's not genetic so we will know better than to expect the same from this one, he or she will be perfect, amazing and loved" the conversation drifted off into other topics before the Potters turned in for the night laying their now asleep son in his bed.

-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-

26th of August 1983

Harry was sitting on his godfathers lap in St Mungo's waiting, his mother had gone into labour early in the morning and it was now late afternoon with no result. Harry had been sitting in the waiting room for hours, passer-by's and staff alike complemented his good behaviour but he was nearing his limits if it lasted much longer he was turning into a spoiled brat and demanding to go home to kitten. It was around 4:30 in the afternoon when Harry spotted the first interesting thing all day and that was a couple walking out or the maternity ward.

Young, beautiful, alive and a whole lot more sane then Harry had ever seen her was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. In her arm a tiny infant, a boy if the blue was to be believed, walking behind her was husband/ex-brother in law, Rabastan Lestrange was holding a small girl who was only ten months old.

Bellatrix sensing his gaze turn his way, she glanced at Sirius and Remus sitting and Peter who was approaching the group, before her eyes flicked back to him and then his scar, sneering as she realised who he was. Harry stared defiantly back not flinching at her gaze. His behaviour attracted the attention of his uncles, Sirius followed his gaze and nearly jumped in shock before doing a double take of his cousin, his eyes then promptly narrowed and his grip of Harry tightened.

"I don't want the Potter brat" she sneered discussed the he could even think such a thing

"Then why are you here?" he replied distain rolling off him in waves.

"Your stupidity still ceases to amaze me _dear cousin_" sarcasm was filling the air between the two party's "This is a hospital and just because you holding a _celebrity_ it doesn't mean everyone else is refused entrance"

"I thought you would show a little more respect for Lord Black, after all you were a black yourself _once_" Harry watch her eyes narrow at the mention of Sirius title, a title Sirius received after his father's death four months ago, one he got on a technicality that infuriated his family a tile he took out of spite for his brother using the excuse of depleting Death Eater funds whenever someone questioned his motives.

The small bundle wriggled in Bellatrix's arms, looking down a small soft smile spread across her lips, it was gone so fast and replaced with a sneer aimed at him Harry hoped he had imagined it, yet he saw it only moments later as her attention was drawn back to her son and she left without a backwards glance, leaving questions in her wake.

"Who do you think that was in her arms?" Remus questioned Sirius "I assume it was her son but then her daughter is only ten months old?"

"Surely that impossible" piped Peter who had returned for fetching everyone a late lunch. "Not even the Weasleys are that fertile" As peter placed down the food Harry reached out to his uncle, who eagerly took him from a disgruntle Sirius.

"One day I will steal him off of you peter, one day" He joked as Harry was passed from one to the other. "That" he inclined his head to the door that the Lestranges had left though, "was Rodolphus Black Lestrange born on 29th of June three months premature nearly died at birth" the other two looked at him oddly "What? As Lord Black, Lord to Bellatrix's maiden family I am informed of any children she may have as pure-blooded tradition requires, though they probably hate recognising me as Lord Black, they'd never break from tradition." Sirius seemed to find this information very boring and mundane but then he was raised in such traditions, "Clever trick giving him the middle name Black" Remus gave him an eager hand gesture to continue his story, "Well, as she was a Black if I have no heirs and neither dose my _brother_ then she can have him declared Lord Black on our deaths, what she doesn't know is I've name an heir in case I do remain childless" here he smiled smugly so Remus made an impatient gesture for him to continue, "As if you don't Know Moony" he laughed "if I died childless Harry will be my default heir and can gain the title Lord Black when he turns of age, of course the Malfoys and Lestranges will try to overrule it but they will fail My mother will be disappointed to learn that she taught me well"

Remus continued to question him of pure-blooded customs never being raised with them himself, and Harry listened mildly interested as he ate what felt like his first meal in years, full and warm with nothing to do Harry slowly drifted off asleep. If he had waited ten more minute he would have been awake to see his father rush over to the group smiling declaring the birth of a little girl.

Calla Lilly Potter

-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-YaD-_-

**AN**

**Ok so the reason this is sooo late is I had to comb the internet for a really good baby name sites and then comb that for really good names.**

**Calla Lilly is a real type of flower that is not even part of the Lily family but they named it Calla Lily anyway don't ask me what logic they were using but I like the flower and wanted to name Harrys little sister after one but didn't want to use names like Violet (Already in use by me) and Daisy (gag vomit gag) so I thought that would be a good word play, the flower is also known as the trumpet Lily but I wasn't naming her that.**

**Ok so this chapter is one of three that will be TDaYtF (The Years and Days that Followed) chapters, that will cover Harrys year before Hogwarts I am worried that I'm putting too much detail into before Hogwarts but I think it is necessary as you can see Harry has unknowingly made massive changes the time line Neville's parents where never Crucioed insane, so no one who attacked them went to jail including yes you know guessed right Barty Crouch Jr DUN, DUN, DUN!**

**There is also still more OC to come we have herd of four and there is six more to come but some of them are only ever really mentioned in passing like the bones child he has no significant role as Suzan had no real role to play in the original time line, after all it is stupid to assume that every child that was not supposed to be born will be a major part of Harrys new life. **

**Please R&R if you have something interesting to say, have questions or just want to encourage me creative writing. I write faster and more often with encouragement though that may sound vain it's true.**

**Thanks **

**ANEMLP **


	6. TDaYtF Family

Chapter Six

The Years and Days that followed

Family

T_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_T

January 6th 1983

Lilly and James Potter watched their daughter closely for the next few months following her birth, by Christmas they declared her perfectly normal, by Christmas Harry declared her perfectly spoiled. The Potters where truly enjoying having a normal child with it no sleep, no peace and no superior feats of intellect to surprise them. Most people would assume that that the Potters would be disappointed but they were relived, knowing that one child was destined to defeat a dark lord was more than enough special for their family.

At the moment Harry was standing up at a wedding, being the ring bearer, dress to the T and then some. Little Calla, who was being held by their mother, was dressed in frilly outfit, her dark curls had started to grow some proper length and where dangling in her soft Hazel eyes but their mother, who was watching him proudly from the front row, couldn't bring herself to chop them off. His Father was dress to match Harry or Harry was dressed to match him he wasn't sure but he did look nice standing next to the groom being the best man. Harry was watching the bride being walked down the aisle by her brother; her flowing red hair curled into ringlets, a soft veil covering her face, the plain white dress failing to hide her swollen abdomen. This was not a shotgun wedding, she had been engaged for almost a month before she had realised she was six weeks pregnant, her Husband to be was smiling and Harry could easily tell what he was thinking "How did plain boring me manage to get so lucky?"

Harry stood still as the ceremony continued he listened to beautiful vows being exchanged and he presented the ring on cue, Plain gold bands trimmed on each side with black opal to represent both their houses and each other names engraved in their rings, a design created by the lucky man himself.

The ceremony was over the newlywed couple kissed and where presented to the world as Mr and Mrs Peter Pettigrew

In his past life he had never once in the Papers seen Amelia Bones smile half so much as he did that day.

T_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_T

July 31st 1983

Harry was having the best birthday of his new life, his affinity for a broom had not gone unnoticed and he was currently enjoying broomstick shaped cake, feeding bits of cake to Kitten and bit of icing to four month old Peter Kerwin Pettigrew a cute little chubby baby with sandy blonde hair and soft blue eyes. Calla was in the other room throwing a tantrum because she didn't want a nap, her parents had finally come to the conclusion that giving her whatever she wanted, was not the proper way to make sure she didn't feel less loved than her brother and they were holding firm to the resolution, hence all the screaming and bawling. James Potter was dealing with his daughter today as his wife was suffering another migraine, attributed to her being in her second trimester, he smiled at the thought, his friends all warned him that he didn't slow down he would end up like the Weasleys but being a single child he always wanted a big family though Lilly swore black and blue that this was the last.

Harry had loved Aunt Amelia from the get go, she had a soft side Harry never knew about and she was more than a little taken With Harry as well, Harry birthday was a perfect excuse to have not just Peter, Amelia and Jr over but Amelia's Family as well, meaning Suzan Her brother Samuel and their parents, Harry had never met Suzan's parents and of course not her little brother, she looked a lot like her mother with her fathers red hair were Samuel was the opposite his father with his mother's blonde locks. The Longbottems also came over, combining Harrys and Neville's Birthday and they had bought with them, Anastasia Alice Longbottem born on the tenth of the April just gone. Harry had cooed over the littler girl for a good ten minute happy that Neville like himself was finally getting a family.

After cake all the kids including Harry where hyper on sugar and there were a lot of them, four over the age of two and three under the age of one, so the more playful adults, James and Sirius, took all the crawling/walking kids outside for a game of Tag while all the rest helped clean the cake of the walls, floor and even each other if they were so inclined.

Neville was by the far the most tagged and spent the longest time trying to tag others normally getting Harry and the adults who allowed themselves to be caught, not that he seemed to notice. Harry was running in glee across the back yard Sirius was it and was racing after him pretending to be a troll, Harry saw the rock he was heading towards but forgetting his age and height he thought nothing of it till it sent him sailing through the air the ground gone beneath him, he screamed in shock before he landed hard on the ground and rolled another meter or so across the lawn obtaining a mouthful of grass for his troubles.

"HARRY!" Harry sat up in time to see his mother run out the back door and sprint to his location her slightly bumped belly seeming to be no hindrance, "Harry" she cried as she reach him and flung her arm around his body in a way that vaguely reminded him Hermione. Harry flinched as his bruised body was squeezed causing his Mum to let go of him quickly "OH I'm sorry Baby how bad does it hurt? Where does it hurt? Can you move your finger can you move your toes?" she said it all in a frantic rush

Harry was a little dazed but he felt fine pushing himself up onto his feat he brushed himself off the while his mum hovered over him wondering when he would stat bawling like any other child "I fine Mommy" he said grinning stupidly "Don't worry about me, worry about the twins" Harry then walked up to Sirius still grinning "Well Uncle Padfoot are you going to catch me or not?" and then sped away to avoid capture

All Lilly thought of for the rest of the day was TWINS!

T_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_T

December 25th 1983

If this kept up Godric's Hollow will need to be expanded James thought as he watched the guests filed in for Christmas, the Bones, Pettigrews, Longbottems and Remus was there also Sirius had asked and been allowed to bring over his cousin Andromeda's family and now he was having trouble moving around his own house. The women had been in the kitchen since seven in the morning and it was now one in the afternoon. The house smelled delicious and the kids where mesmerised watching young Dora change her features. His wife was asleep on the couch ready to pop.

He smiled at her and he was running his fingers though her newly lopped Hair, what was once was almost waist length, was now just above the shoulder layered with wonky cutting, some new Muggle style, that looked rather nice and as Lilly pointed out was a lot more manageable and with twins just days away that's what she needed. Harry had freaked, he looked ready to cry when he spotted her last week, locking himself in his room he hadn't spoken to anyone for hours and still had trouble looking at his mother straight on.

James Potter use to think that his son needed more interaction with children his own age and for once he had been completely right. Both he and Lilly had noticed an immense difference after his birthday he seemed younger, happier so they had made a point to have children his own age over, Calla though getting older just wasn't enough, and he had grown very attached to Suzan, who could run as fast as he could and therefore provided an ideal opponent for races, while Neville was Ideal company for rainy days, or days where Lilly was just too tired for screaming children. Neville was not good at running and Harry seemed to instinctively know that there was a real reason for it and didn't try to persuade Neville otherwise but instead he would sit down with him and play blocks and Lego, building giant fortress' and large man-eating plants that looked a lot like devil snare.

A large regale owl flew in through an open window landing on his couch and interrupting his thoughts clasped between it talons was a small rectangle package rapped in bright silver paper tied in place with a green ribbon, It was for Harry and it had the Black family crest on it.

"SIRIUS!" He yelled startling his wife awake and drawing attention from the children "SIRIUS" he yelled again

Sirius's head popped around the door frame from another room "What?"

"Did you send Harry a surprise package?" Sirius raised his eyebrows and James's tone.

"No, why" he replied his eyebrows knotting in confusion

"Because one just arrived for him, carrying the Black family seal" James then throw the package Frisbee style across the room where Sirius caught it effortlessly, he waved his wand over it a few time before promptly opening it and bursting out into laughter.

Everyone looked at him strangely before he managed to control him enough to speak, "it seems…. It seems" he said though gulps of breath "that my dear brother had decided to try and have his daughter crowned the black Family heir last week and failed!" here he burst out laughing again "and… and… and upon finding out the named heir concluded that if she couldn't be the heir than she should marry the heir! He's… he's …he's sent a marriage contract along with a photo and hopes for a positive reply!" then Sirius completely broke down into hysterics the small package was released and slid across the floor, Harry promptly grabbed it and looked inside to find a picture of a small child that could be nothing but a Black, the small infant was dressed in a frilly white dress and was cooing and doing toothless little smiles defiantly not Harrys Ideal bride. There was an inscription on the photo frame, _Nadia Sabah Black DOB - 6/12/1983_

Sirius calmed down and stole the picture off Harry still smiling, "If you ever think about marrying her Harry I will disown you" he said before pocketing the picture with a strange emotion playing across his eyes.

T_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_T

HAPPY NEW YEEEAAARRRRRRRR

"AHHHHHH!" JAMES POTTER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" James Potter didn't bother replying, his wife was cutting off his fingers circulation and was more worried about them at the moment.

"There Mrs Potter it take two to tango, just one more push and we're finished" the elderly mediwitch said softly

"Oh shut it you I've already done this once this year and this year is only fifteen minutes old can't I take a break!"

The mediwitch laughed "Sorry Mrs Potter it's just not like that one comes then the other no in-between"

James looked over at his five minute old son, red tuffs of hair showing though the white blanket, he was smiling when suddenly his wife screamed in agony and James actually felt one of his fingers break. he Jerked in shock at the same moment that a small wailing sound filled the air "it's a boy!" called the mediwitch and a small, pink, bloody infant with it umbilical cord still attached was shown off to the world for the first time.

Lily burst into tears "He's Beautiful!"

"He's perfect" James said kissing his wife's temple

"Their identical" the mediwitch stated to use to delivering Babies by now to get emotional about it. She cut the cord, wiped the small infant down quickly wrapped him in another white blanket and attached bracelet to his small wrist witch read _Baby boy Potter 2, born on the 1/1/1984 at 0:23._ She then placed him in his Mother's arms retrieved his Brother and placed in in his fathers.

James was smiling at the little bundled in his arms "well it looks like you finally passed on your hair colour" he said to his wife before nodding to the mediwitch indicating that the rest of the family could join them. Two black bouncing heads ran into the room, dressed in pyjamas followed by their godfathers, Sirius and Remus.

Harry Potter smiled down at his brothers and hoped that Hogwarts was ready for the second set of red-headed twins, Ralf Remus and Nicolas Sirius Potter

T_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_T

TIME JUMP!

T_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_T

July 15th 1986

"You want puppy!"

"Puppy, puppy, puppy"

"Calla I don't want a puppy"

"Puppy, puppy, puppy"

"Mommy he want puppy "

"Puppy, puppy, puppy"

"Mum don't get me a puppy"

"Puppy, puppy, puppy"

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP THAT!" Lilly yelled turning toward her two year old twins, she instantly regrated it, their scared and tearful faces shamed her, but really, this argument popped up every time Harry birthday present was mentioned and every time the twins would side with Calla, a rarity, and start chanting away, and every time she would warn them to be quiet and let Harry decide his own present. Of course as it turned out Harry didn't have a clue as to what he wanted, anything but a puppy by the sounds of it. Last year Harry knew exactly what he wanted, a king size bed due to the fact that from the moment they could walk the twins had, every night without fail, walked themselves into Harry bed which had been two sizes two small. Harry asked for nothing more, so She had shopped in muggle London with James and got the very large four poster bed, Remus had bought the pillows and quilts, Sirius had gotten the silk sheets and matching quilt and pillow covers and Peter had got the curtains. Harry hadn't asked for anything for Christmas either.

Lilly knew that if Harry didn't declare his present soon he she would be stuck with last minute shopping again or be sent to St Mungo insane. "Harry are you sure you don't know what you want? It can be anything, _anything _at all"

Harry stopped to think, what did he want? If he could have anything what would it be? Well he wanted to get out and when he said out he meant regularly, he wanted to be at places that wasn't his house and the houses/flats of his uncles and the Longbottems, he wanted to escape his overprotective parents, nuisance sister and clingy brothers. He loved them truly but he wanted to escape them for just a few hours just a few. "I want to go to school"

Lilly couldn't help it she laughed "Harry you don't go to Hogwarts till you're eleven!"

"Not Hogwarts school _muggle_ school" Harry didn't know what possessed him to ask, part of him told him it was clever it would latter explain his knowledge of Muggle artefacts seeing as he should by now be showing little to no signs of seer ability's, another part of him rightly told him he was an idiot.

Lilly almost choked "Harry you can't go to Muggle School"

"Why?" he demanded

"Well" slightly shock at his question "You're not Muggle"

"_Muggle_borns go to _muggle_ school"

"Don't take that tone with me young man!" she automatically scolded before realising that was the first real time she ever had to tell off her oldest child.

"Sorry. You went to school" Lilly stared at her Son sometimes she didn't know what to make of him.

"You can't go because you know about magic"

"Mum I not going to shout it off the rooftops, it's against the rules"

"You could perform accidental magic"

"Being muggleborns use accidental magic, how many muggleborns have done magic only for their teachers to explain it away?" Lilly stopped to stare at her son, only now realising how eerie the conversation was, for any boy Harrys age to make such a clear logical argument was more than a little unnerving.

"I'll talk it over with your father"

"Does that mean no?"

"That means your father and I need to discuss it with each other, then with you and with each other again"

That meant yes

T_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_TYaDT_T

**AN**

**Ok ell this took every inch on me to finish and then some, ME3 has comsumed my very essence and if you don't know what that is shame on you!**

**Nah not really, well yes really ME3 has overtaken my life but only gamers like myself should be ashamed if you don't know what ME3 stand for.**

**Anyway if you do know what it is and have finished it you should know my state of mind ALL OVER THE PLACE! Imagine JKR ended Harry Potter with him waking up eleven yr's old and none of it happening and worse of all he didn't finish the dream!**

**So yeah HP is like gone from my mind I WANT MY BLUE BABBIES!**

**G2G my hope is gone and my soul crushed need to vent by killing things on ME3… damm **


	7. TDaYtF No Comparasion

**Ok I admit it I know nothing about how the British educational systems and I probably got the whole school thing wrong but what little research I did provided me with no answers, and I didn't look further due to the fact that I know myself to well and I knew that if I didn't write what was in my head down soon I would lose all ambition to do so.**

Chapter Seven

The Years and Days that Followed

No Comparison

XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX

As predicted Harry got his wish though the house hold was in uproar for weeks before it was agreed on, for weeks Lilly and James Potter where at ends with each other, when one was for the idea the other was against it and vice versa. The pros and cons where each weight up, the pros and cons where always interchanging, what was seen as a disadvantage one day was an advantage the next, Harry safety was either improved or reduced by the scheme as was every other aspect of his life, his happiness, education, social development and health where all calculated into the equation.

After deciding that Harry should go Lilly toyed with the idea that she could enrol all four of her children and have a few hours a day to herself, maybe even find a part time job but Calla refused to even consider the idea of school, She didn't want to go to school and meet strangers, she didn't want to be away from mummy and not see her aunties and cousins, if Neville and Suzan didn't go to school why should she? To put in mildly she wasn't going to school, though her mother held out hopes that within a year or so the erratic four year old would change her mind. The twins weren't even asked, stuck to Harry as they were then, they probably would have wanted to go, even though they were too young, but no one trusted the twins to not give the game away. Being twins caused their magic to react to each other's, sometimes in volatile ways, ways that not even the most clueless muggle could ignore, Lilly however was convinced it like all twin magic it would settle down in a few years, she loved her children but she wanted her life to hold more interesting and active events then the wiping of snotty noses.

Harrys life had become a lot more complicated after he began school, his Mother never did anything by halves, so when it was finally agreed that Harry should attend school, she got to work in researching each of every school in England weighting up all the pros and cons. All local schools where outed due to safety issues, London was quickly decided on as the ideal location. Harry first few weeks were a nightmare children by nature were cruel to other children who didn't fit in, and the new Harry Porter, who had been severely injured in a car crash, had never been to school before, watched no television shows, didn't play any sports, didn't sing, dance or play an instrument He didn't even to eat the same foods as they did, defiantly didn't fit into any category of _normal. _Luckily for them he didn't seem to mind too much, the taunts and whispers of six year olds may seem scary and mean to six year olds but it was mere child's play and Harry ignored seeing it as a mere nuisance.

His classes where quickly picked up on and within a few short weeks of his attendance the teacher had called his parents in for a teacher student meeting to discuss a transfer to a school for the gifted, something none of the Potters wanted, it would be a lot harder to make an 11 year old boy genius disappear than an 11 year old boy with good grades. So after hours of discussion, in which the teachers found the parents surprisingly stubborn, it was agreed that Harry would be placed in a lot more extra circular activities than normal in the hopes of challenging him some and they didn't disappoint. Harry soon found himself thrown into music, art, chess, football and woodcraft some of which shouldn't have been available to him for a few years. Harry's life for a few weeks became nothing but eat sleep school, his sister loved it and his brothers hated it.

XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX

"It not fair! I didn't mean too!"

"Calla that's enough whether you meant to or not is beside the point. Harry's Trumpet was broken and that was your fault" Calla did mean to do it she hated Harry shiny Trumpet she hated it with a passion, ever since it was decided that Harry was not a singer he was given a wide range of instruments to choose from and it surprised everyone when he pick up the trumpet, showing no interest in anything else. It was a logical decision unlike the more popular instruments like the guitar a trumpet would help improved his health due to the increase of lung capacity that comes with years of practice. This didn't solve the current problem that even after three months Calla refused to accept that Harry did need to practice it at home.

"It wasn't badly broken daddy! You just fwicked you wand and it fwixed!" Harry rubbed his temples in frustration he had woodcraft before classes started yet he was stuck listening to his sister pathetic excuses because his Parents demanded she apologize. Sometimes Calla was the sweetest little girl she would sit at his feet as he made sculptures out of paper mashie or giggled as he tried and failed to paint an apple for the fifth time and sometimes she was a monster from the forbidden forest.

"Mum I'm going to be late" Harry sighed dressed in his uniform with bag over right shoulder his trumpet case in his left hand, he didn't need another tardy slip sent home not that it mattered his parents knew when he was late, they were his only form of transport, but it did make his day more troublesome as he tried to catch up.

Lilly Potter looked at her watch and startled herself when she saw the time "Not again! Sorry baby lets get moving" Lilly reached across and planted a kiss on her very tired Husband head, he had night shift for the last week and was up only long enough to watch the younger three while Harry was taken to school, the gave the twins one each then Calla who also received a 'we will finish this latter' before She grabbed her oldest child and disappeared with a resounding crack.

XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX

Harry felt his feet hit firm ground before he opened his eyes, summer was well and truly over and winter was just around the corner the once blue sky was dark, heavy clouds loomed overhead, the school grounds where laden with older students, the girls summer dresses where replaced with heavy dresses with long sleeves and thick stockings, while the boys where dressed in warm shirts covered by woollen vest. There were no other six year olds there yet, most of them only had after school classes if they had any at all. Harry allowed his Mum to walk him thought the abandoned car park to the gate and kiss him goodbye before she turned and walked back the way they came, he watch as she disappeared though nobody else noticed.

That was one great advantage the school had provided, his mother was getting a lot more confidant at leaving him behind. "Hey Harry!"

Harry turned his head towards the familiar boy calling him "Hey Jude" Jude Ruth was a dark skinned boy two years older than Harry yet was in the same woodcraft class as he was. Jude was one of the few older class mates who didn't resent the six year olds presence in their classes.

"Cutting it close aren't we Harry? Class starts in like thirty seconds" Harry who was already aware of his lateness groaned in frustration.

"I've cut it closer" Jude let out a bark of laughter Harry had cut it _much _closer when it came to class "What are you doing out here so late?" he resorted as he fastened his pace to it limit without breaking out into a run, he didn't need another running in the halls slip either. "You live like around the corner how can you possibly be late?"

"Ha! Me late never I was waiting for you" Harry nearly froze mid step nearly. Jude had from almost the start been friendly towards him but only now did he realise that he may consider Harry as a friend Jude wasn't a popular kid but he did have friends though none shared his morning class.

"Careful not to tarnish your perfect record"

"Ha! Never going to happen, what is your reason for being late again?"

"Sister br… Nearly broke my trumpet mum was furious" Harry lifted his trumpet to indicate his had music class after school before entering woodcraft shed and becoming respectfully silent. Harry had a _thrilling_ day he spent his morning nailing and gluing together pieces of wood till he got a cat like shape and was given a passing grade. Then he learnt his three times tables, than how to read Dr. Seuss. The Cat in the Hat, and then it was lunch which was uneventful, then a spelling test dive, hive, live, side, hide tide… then it was revision work from the past few days, Harry was finished in two minutes and spent the rest of the time imagining what the teacher face would look like if he actually tried to show off. And finally the end bell rang signalling the beginning of his favourite class.

Harry was packing his bag as he headed for the music hall when he was approached by a well-known silhouette "He Kelly"

"Hi Harry"

"Ready for music"

"Yes"

Kelly Flax was six like Harry but she was in a different class, Harry's group was the most advanced for his age, while Kelly's was on a much lower level. Honestly she reminded him of Luna most days, though not slow my any stretch of the imagination she had a very small attention span for anything but her violin. Kelly was a good companion, though they didn't share the same music instructor and Kelly was much more advanced on her Instrument than Harry was with his, she had been playing since she was three, but she was better at listening than most and sympathized with Harrys dilemmas over being way to advance for his classmates for she herself was more qualified to be in with the eight year olds when it came to her music.

Being somewhat early they sat in the Hall together and assembled their instruments, Kelly tested hers to make sure it was in tune while Harry polished his searching for any sign that of damage done early in the day. "Is somfink wrong Harry"

"Something" he auto corrected to use to being an adult even after six years "And no I hope not, my sister… tried to take a hammer" _well a wand really but that just details _"to it this morning but it seems unharmed"

"Well if she did damage it I sure Mr Brings will understand I mean sister not good is she?" Ah yes the cover for why none of Harrys sibling where attending school at this time, it was ironic really seeing as his past life used the same excuse to explain away his scar.

"Yeah car crash years ago"

"Harry Potter" Harry jumped up off the floor and addressed his teacher

"Here sir"

The middle to late aged man nodded in approval the young Potter lad was the most respectful child he had met in years if not decades, "Ah you have your instrument ready good lad"

"He was chweking it Sir"

"Checking it? Checking it for what?"

Harry inwardly sighed he wasn't going to actually bring it up with his teacher he was sure that his father had repaired it perfectly "Damage Sir my Sister… wasn't feeling well this morning and tried to hit it with a hammer but I thinks it's OK" Harry shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other His parents had sat right next to him as they calmly explained to the headmistress all the reason why Harry had never been to school before.

The 'Reason' being that just before he was to start school the whole family had been in a car crash, this had left Harry hospitalised for weeks, left his Dad badly scared on his arms and legs and tragically it left his Sister beyond traumatised, some days she was a normal four year old and sometimes he was anything but, screaming in terror, or withdrawing into herself and not talking for days. Of course the unborn twins came prematurely and had major health problems that made schooling at this time impossible. This also made the whole schooling staff turn a blind eye to Harrys habit of being late in the mornings after all a stay at home Mum trying to organize four children three of which had special needs could be excused if she was late most mornings. Of course their cover would be blown if anyone ever met the twins but that was unlikely seeing as he lived miles away.

Harry noticed a sad smile cross the man face _pity "_I'm sure it's fine lad" _patronising _Harry just gritted his teeth and followed the man into the classroom forcing himself not to throw a dirty look Kelly's way, it wasn't her fault she knew no better. Harry spent the next hour and a half concentrating on his trumpet, he was no protégé, however he like the challenge even though he suspected that Mr Brings was disappointed expecting a star pupil from him but this was one thing Harry had never done before in his existence and his parents couldn't deny that they were relieved that he had something to challenge him.

Harrys teacher was relentless for and for an half an hour Harry stood there producing note after note, a sheen of sweat could be spotted on his forehead his lungs burned as his note became weaker, Harry questioned Brings teaching methods but considering his past teacher experiences he wasn't complaining, until he was being murdered, tortured or kidnapped he wasn't going to say anything.

Eventually time was up and Harry though tired was pleased with his effort, Mr Brings nodded his head signalling Harry dismissal and Harry promptly exited the room passing an older student who walked by carrying a Clarinet. Harry nodded to the nine year old whose name Harry never could remember, and went out and down to the football pitch though no practice session was scheduled He had on more than once been invited to mock games held after school. To Harrys disappointment however, he found the pitch occupied by some local teenager who, though friendly enough most days, often took over the primary school grounds to hang around and hold their own mini games, due to local high school taking little to no care of their own grounds.

Harry dropped down onto a bench next to Jude, who was cheering on one of the teens, his big brother if Harry remembered correctly. Jude waved him a hello but was otherwise far too interested in in the game to be engaged in conversation. Harry was therefore forced to find something else to occupy him mind, the game held no interest for him it was just a bunch of teens messing around, half the rules where ignored and teams spent more time laughing at each other and themselves than they did trying to score. Harry took to walking around the pitch avoiding the game and ending up at the other side not expecting to find anything more interesting on this side then the other. Harry looked out across the road into a little skate park completely board. His mother was late nothing new there; the twins where a handful but both of them combined didn't even equal Callas destructive force if she put her mind to it.

A small grin spread across Harry youthful face, he was remembering the stunt Calla pulled last week where she managed to gain access to their father's broom, she then gave it to Harry because he complained his broom was to slow. It reminded him of something simular Albus had done for James as young children. His grin grew as he looked endlessly at nowhere it was a sight to be seen, a look of pure peace and harmony glowed off his face in the dimming light missed by all but the most important person, his Mother she just stared at her son, such a child was one in a billion a blessing to the world, she carried him, cuddled him and had no idea who he was half the time. So she just watched enjoying the moment.

Harry continued to stare for a few more second before his grin broke in amazement as a figure rose from the bowl in the skate park on a board and did a full 360 in the air before landing back down and disappearing from sight. Amazed Harry shook his head and looked to each side to see if anyone else had seen it, spotting his Mum he called out "Mum! Mum did you _see that!_"

Lilly Potter who no idea what her son was talking about just shook her head confused. Harry was having none of that he grabbed his mother's hand and pulled her across the road to the skate parked and watched in amazement as a bunch of kids ranging from five to twenty-five racing around on skate boards doing kick-flips, ollies and grinds "Mum I know what I want for Christmas" Lilly Potter was both horrified and pleased.

XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX

Harry was falling his heart in his throat he bent his knees and prayed, moments later he felt his board wheel's land firmly back on the concrete bowel his legs trembled under the impacted, Harry reached his arms out to balance himself as his board slowed then stopped. "YEAH! Did you see that! Did you SEE that!" Harry turned his board around and stared up at his eager onlookers.

"Yeah sooo awesome you made maybe a foot of air" Jude laughed his brilliant white contrasting with his dark skin.

"Shut up Jude you can't even go in a straight line"

"Yeah shut up little bro Harrys been practicing that for weeks" Cooper, Jude's teen brother, scolded after backhanding the back of his brothers head.

"You go little dude" Harry tried not to take offence to being called little he was small for his age but not nearly as small as he remembered himself being last time he was six almost seven.

Harry was only allowed to stay back after school to practice if Cooper or another responsible adult/teen was present and because the only other responsible adults/teens where his parents Cooper had become one of his favourite people for his mother freaked every time he fell and his dad didn't see the point behind Harrys new hobby though if it's something challenging for his son he wouldn't say no.

Harry continued to practice for another half an hour till it began to get dark he then climbed out the bowl and sat beside Jude and his brother one of his parents would be by soon. "I need a new board"

"Harry it's not even six months old"

"Yeah but look it's all scuffed and chipped on the edges" and indeed it was for a day didn't go by without Harry spending at least three hours on the thing.

"Yeah but it adds character"

"it's adds to the chances of it breaking in half"

"That at least would be entertaining to watch, I mean I can only laugh so many at seeing your ass land on the floor"

"HEY!"

"What are you going to do little man? Hit me"

Harry laugh as he lunched himself at Jude, small he may be but could still pack a punch. Fists, dirt and school work went flying as the boys tumbled across one of the few parts on the skate part that hadn't been cemented over laughing the whole time, Cooper just watched on in amusement. "Ahem" both boys jumped off each other and looked up towards the adult voice.

"UNCLE PADFOOT!" Harry jumped up and tackled his Sirius nearly causing the man to topple over. Harry quickly released him and dragged himself over towards Jude and Cooper "Uncle Padfoot meet Jude and his brother Cooper, Cooper Jude this is my Uncle Padfoot" Jude tried and failed to get the dirt off his pants while Cooper stood up straighter than usual, afraid that he would be looked down on allowing the two boys to act in such a way.

The normal rounds of "pleased to meet you" where dished out and after a few moment of uncomfortable silence Sirius told Harry to pack his bags up. As Harry started to pile his now ruined homework Sirius picked up his skate board "I still don't understand what you find enjoyable about constantly falling off this thing" Harry who knew his uncle's sense of humour didn't even bother trying defend himself. Cooper, who had surprisingly little to do with any of the adults in Harry's life considering that he was intrusted with Harrys care for hours after school and most of Harrys Saturdays, was less than impressed.

"Harry loves it and that all that matters" He replied politely with a slight edge to his voice "in fact he's just managed to perfect a trick he has been practising for the last weeks"

Sirius who found the boy reaction amusing just smiled "Yes he is dedicated that nobody can argue. Come on pup" Cooper was mortified a six years olds closest family members where so unsupportive, a six year old needed be made a fuss of and his achievements needed to be recognized. A valid argument if not for the fact that the six year in question old couldn't go out shopping without being mobbed. Cooper opened his mouth to protest further but Jude nervously shook his head.

Harry suddenly stopped packing something was off "Uncle Padfoot why are you picking me up?"

"Can't tell you that pup it's a surprise" That didn't sound good. "Now hurry up we're going to be late." Harry wanted to make an excuse not to go with him but how do you explain to a muggle teen that the man you just hugged and called uncle my not be so? Cooper saw Harry's hesitation as they walked away and wanted to call out but didn't.

"Jude"

"Yeah?

"Do you ever think there's something wrong with Harry's family? I mean more so than they tell us?"

"Every day"

XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX

Harry was panicking as he was forcefully side Apprated landing in darkness Harry stumbled away from his supposed uncle and quickly back away "What the hell"

"SUPPRISE" all the lights flicked on and instead of some death eater dungeon as he was expecting Harry found himself in his own living room a giant banner hanging of the ceiling '_Happy early birthday Harry'_

"Jesus Sirius you're not supposed to scare him to death look at him he looks like he is about to have a heart attack" Sirius turned towards his godson and almost died of guilt Harrys eyes where almost outside his skull and he was actually clucking his chest.

Harry managed a small smile and after several moments managed to speak "What's going on?"

Suzan came bouncing forward "It's a birthday party!"

"But its no were near my Birthday"

Lilly stepped forward quickly before one of the men in the room blotched things up "Yes well Harry… we were thinking that maybe we could go away during the holidays you take a vacation around Europe" Harry already knew where this was going his mother who was to his surprise was part French, if you considered having a great, great grandfather enough to classify, So for weeks his mum had been trying to convince him to take up French lessons. Harry had nothing against the idea except that it would take time from his skateboarding the only thing he really loved doing besides flying which was restricted because there're backyard was nothing like the Weasley's.

"Muuum"

"And" she interrupted quickly "while we're in France we should go toMarseille…" here she look on her face, a look that reminded Harry of the saying 'cat who got the canary' "I hear it has an amazing Skate park"

Harry borrowed a French for dummies book from school the next day.

XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX

**Over two years later**

XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX

"Ahhh Dam it I died again"

"My turn!"

"Alright, alright here take it"

"So how do I jump?"

"Here let me show you"

"I've got it, I've got it!"

Harry was at the Ruth's house enjoying one of his regular sleep overs. Only this time it wasn't a regular Harry had spent over a week at the Ruths and he would spent over another week there as well because his whole family where in France visiting Calla friends for her birthday. Harry didn't go because it was during the school year and neither he nor his parents wanted him missing out on three weeks of school. Kelly and another friend of Harrys Dylan where over for a few nights, to make sure Jude and Harry didn't end up getting cabin fever. Dylan James was originally from Australia but after his parent's divorce his mother moved them to England to escape his drunken father. At the moment Cooper, Jude, Dylan, Kelly and Harry were playing Super Mario Brothers 2 on the NES.

"Harry your mum is on the phone"

Harry got up and moved to the kitchen "Thank you Mrs Ruth" Harry took the phone and sat on one of the bar stools "Hello? Yep, yep I'm fine how are you? Really? Ok, ok Yes Mum ok love you too bye" Harry let out a soft sigh as he re-joined his comrades "Why do we have mothers or parents to begin with?"

"Because if we didn't we would starve, Mums exist to feed us" Considering that Jude's Mum worked five days a week as a nurse that wasn't the best thing to be proclaiming.

"Its your turn Harry"

"Pass"

"What's wrong Harry? What did you Mum want?"

"Huh what?" All eyes turned toward Harry "Oh yeah… I mean no…" Here Harry sighed again "Mum just been going on about traveling to Australia this summer but I've still got hopes of going to America"

Dylan looked affronted "What wrong with Australia?"

"Nothing but some of the best skate parks in the world are found in America."

"You know Harry" Jude said as he guided Mario through the clouds "When I first met you I always assumed you family was poor"

"What?"

"Well you never arrived by car, you didn't seem to watch TV or played computer games and you never went to the movies I just assumed you couldn't afford it, then out of the blew you up and go to France and every year since you've gone somewhere"

"Yeah well they're making the most of it I'm off to boarding school in two years"

All heads snapped to look at Harry and Jude parents stopped talking in the next room, Cooper actually jolted a little in shock "little dude say what"

"After pre-school I'm off to a posh boarding that my parent went to as kids that's how they met" Harry had the distinct feeling the no one in the room or even the apartment approved of boarding school.

Next day

School

Lunch break

"Yawn"

"How the hell are you still tired Dylan?"

"Hey it's late in Australia" Dylan was soaking the in the warming spring air while Harry was sitting on a bench with a bunch of other kids, Harry didn't know when he became semi popular but it was much better than being famous.

"Yeah well we're not in Australia"

"Trust me I know"

"What's our next class?

"English then Science"

"And then athletics with me" Jude plopped down besides Harry. "You run like a nothing else little leopard" I return harry punched him in the arm, just under a year ago he had a massive growth spurt, for two whole days during the summer he was growing over a half an inch a day his mother joked that if she watched long enough she could see him growing. However every nickname he had ever received was started with 'little' though no growth spurt would change the fact that almost all of his before and afterschool activities were full of kids older and bigger then himself.

Harry had dropped and picked up activity's over the years, chess was dropped for athletics and art was discarded for Home economics Harry had evolved in his woodcraft class and gone to wood carving he also making makeshift skateboards, though they didn't last long, he had also joined a Muay Thai class which was boxing like sport requiring gloves but it also involved using one feet, knees and elbows an useful skill when planning to take down death eaters.

"Harry what is that?" Harry looked down at the sketch pad he had drawing on to find himself looked at one of his battle robe designs, this robe was knee length made from a soft looking leather clasped at the neck by a lightning bolt shaped clip not his worst design.

"Nothing just something I was thinking about in my spare time"

"You know" piped in Dylan "You're a girl, right? I mean you enjoy cooking and sewing"

"Yeah well this girl still kicks you ass at football"

"Shut up"

Harry stuck out his tongue as the school be rang "Class!" was echoed across the school grounds by patrolling teacher.

XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX

Harry sat on the bench his heart was heavy, his family was back today no more late nights with Jude and Cooper back to his magical house with his magical family and his magical fan base every time he went out with his parents. Harry was surprised that the media hadn't found him to be honest surly they noticed that he wasn't with his family in France. Jude had headed home early to finish his late homework on Egypt so harry waited alone realing just how much he was going to miss his friends when he went to Hogwarts and trying to understand why.

Kelly, Dylan, Jude and even Cooper where mere children compared to his own real age he should consider the immature and the conversation dull and unsophisticated but just like with his '_cousins_' he didn't think of any of that they were his friends he enjoyed their company.

"Darling! I missed you soooo much!"

"MUM!" Harry flung himself at his mother arms laughing never knowing how much he missed her till this moment, how selfish was he? He dreamed of being in her arms when he was orphaned yet just moments ago he was dreading returning home it was like their where two of him. New and old always conflicting, he who was orphaned and he who was smothered by loving parents treasuring and taking his parents for granted at the same time.

Happy with her reception she just held him and laughed along "Come on darling lets go home"

XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX

The first thing Harry saw and heard was a small black ball of fluff yapping at his heels "… you got her a puppy? MUUUMMMM"

"Oh hush she was so overjoyed"

"Fine you can tell her that dogs are not allowed at Hogwarts"

"…"

"HARRY!" Harry didn't have time to react as two redheads attached themselves to him claiming a leg each

"Ralf, Nick!" Harry burst out laughing "let go!" Harry tried to move but he only managed to topple them over, narrowly missing the new addition to the family

"COFFEE!" Coffee? "Careful boys! You nearly squished her!" Little miss say what?

"Calla! You called your dog coffee?" Harry burst into a new fit if giggles, Kitten, who had sensed he masters return chose that moment to arrive and Coffee acted as any dog and went to chase her, unfortunately no one informed the grey feline that she should be scare a ball of fluff half it size. Coffee took offence to being ignored so she took a nip at her and payed the price, with a mighty hiss and the speed of a snake Kitten struck, claws extended, Coffee Square on the head sending the young pup running and yelping.

"KITTEN!" Calla screeched in anger

"Don't yell at my cat!"

"SHE HURT MY DOG!"

"YEAH WELL YOU DOG BIT MY CAT!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID SO!"

"DID NOT!"

"SILENCE!" All heads popped up to looked at their mother "if your pets can't play nicely than you will have to keep them separate!" Lilly potter ran her hand though her shortened hair "Now Harry go and unpack and wash up." Obedience has always been Harry's childhood skill so he took himself, his bags and cat upstairs.

"Don't you worry Kitten I let you to have coffee for breakfast"

"HARRY! I heard that!"

Back in his room he smiled besides a few midnight invasions his room was his, walls was covered in skateboard posters, Tony Hawk featuring in most of them. His first skate board hung on the wall besides his first broom stick, pictures of his family a friends littered every surface. His massive bed that could fit the whole family in it. Books, paints, Muay Thai gloves and a chess set he made himself cluttered his bookshelf's. Harry collapsed onto his bed and smiled "Hmmm this is the life Kitten this is the life" Harry had never been this happy before not as eight, eighteen or almost eighty. Harry yawned and heft fo0r the upstairs bathroom.

A short waked latter and harry was washing his face and hands when he noticed something he really should have seen eight years ago, his scar was different, slightly bigger and set more to the left, the bottom of his scar disappeared into his eyebrow such a small change that he never noticed.

XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX YaD XD DX

**O_O;**

**I say nothing**

**R&R **

**Please**


End file.
